Call Me Old Fashioned
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Hook may dress the part of a modern man, but he still feels the need to get permission from Emma's family before asking her to marry him. Future!fic, fluff, rated E for everyone, one-shot


**This all got started because I was thinking about how Killian might show he was married since he doesn't have a left hand and this is what my mind came up with. Enjoy! Comments are always welcome.**

* * *

He gets Henry's blessing first. He's the most important person to Emma, so he wants to make sure the lad would be all right with the potential change in their situation.

Killian sits him down at Granny's one day after school. Emma's still at the station and the restaurant is deserted except for Ruby minding the counter.

"Your mother and I have been seeing each other for some time now," he starts.

"Killian, if you want my permission to marry my mom, you don't need it," the boy retorts between sips of his hot chocolate. "You need her permission."

"I realize that, but I thought it good form to ask you. Your father wasn't so keen on me seeing his mother, mind you."

"Yeah, but I'm not my dad."

"Lad, I would appreciate it if you'd give me your blessing, regardless of the fact I don't need it."

"You've got it under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You take me out on the Jolly. And I don't mean just around the harbor, I want to go out on the open ocean."

"Your mother, both of them, will have to approve that one, lad."

"Tell them we're doing it for your bachelor party and I'm sure they'll have no problem with it."

"I doubt that'll convince them," Killian says with a laugh.

He waves Ruby over while Henry finishes his hot chocolate.

"I know your hearing is impeccable, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd not mention any of this to Emma or anyone else, until I've asked her."

"Oh, my lips are sealed. But you better have an amazing proposal planned. She is a princess after all."

"Yes, I know who her parents are, thanks very much." He gives her a pointed look. "Speaking of Mary Margaret and Dave, I best go ask their permission while Emma's still at work."

"You don't need their permission," interjects Henry. "Just ask mom. She doesn't care what Grandma and Grandpa think."

"I realize that Emma is in control of her own life, but I'd like to ask Dave and Mary Margaret, all the same."

He leaves a few gold coins on the table for Henry's hot chocolate.

"Come on, lad. I'll walk you over to Regina's on my way to the Charming's."

Once they're out of Ruby's hearing range, Henry gives him one last bit of advice.

"Whatever you do, don't propose in front of people. Walsh tried that, remember?"

"How could I possibly forget?"

"Just keep it low key."

"Got it. Thanks, mate."

A wave of deja vu washes over him as he steps on the landing in front of the Charming's door, reminding him of the night he and Emma had their first proper date, nearly a year and a half ago.

He's as nervous now as he was then.

Before he can knock, David opens the door, on his way out.

"Hook, I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be."

"You're never here without Emma."

"Right, well, this visit is about Emma, but I assure you she is in no danger."

David quirks an eyebrow.

"May I come in? I have something I'd like to talk to you and Mary Margaret about."

David pulls himself up to his full height, blocking the doorway.

"If she's pregnant I swear to God I will kill you."

"Well, now how is that bloody fair? You didn't kill Neal when you met him and he certainly got Emma with child."

"What I think David meant to say," chimes Mary Margaret from the kitchen table, "is please come in."

David steps aside to let Killian join Mary Margaret at the table where she's bouncing baby Neal on her knee.

"Now what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well," he starts, fiddling with his hook as he speaks. "Emma and I have been seeing each other for some time now and I would like to ask her to marry me. I was hoping you'd give your blessing for me to do so."

"Oh, Killian," Mary Margaret coos as she reaches out her hand to his. "You don't need our permission to ask Emma to marry you. She's in charge of her own life, as you well know."

"That I do, but I thought it good form to ask anyway. I'm trying to go about this as if she were from our realm, not this one, your highness. She is still a princess."

"Don't let her hear you say that," laughs David. "But thank you for thinking to ask us. Of course we give our blessing."

"Now, what do you have planned for the proposal?" asks Mary Margaret, bubbling with excitement. "David went all out when he proposed to me. We were in the middle of a ball and rose petals started falling from the sky-"

"As lovely as that sounds, I think Emma might kill me if I were that grand in my proposal. Henry advised something quiet would be best."

"Well, if you need any help, let us know," Mary Margaret says with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. "You make her happy."

"I intend to keep her that way," he says as he takes his leave.

He asks Belle for help in getting his hand out of Gold's shop, only to get the ring off the pinky finger.

"That's an awful lot of trouble for a ring, mate," says Will as he hands off the jar to Killian. "Why not take your pick from what's in the shop?"

"It was my mother's ring. I think it only right that Emma have it now."

"That's very sweet, Killian," says Belle, pulling Will into her side with the arm she has linked through his. "Let us know how it goes."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know how it goes the minute it happens," he says with a smirk. The last time Emma was excited, she set off magical fireworks for a week.

He carefully opens the jar and twists off the ring, drying it in the towel Belle brought with her before pocketing it. Belle agrees to keep his hand in the shop until he can convince Regina to reattach it for him. He wants to be a whole man for his wedding, if he can be.

It takes him nearly two weeks to figure out how he wants to propose and then another three before he can actually do it.

They'd spent the night on the Jolly, as they do every weekend. Emma told him it feels like an escape from the everyday, though their apartment is literally 100 yards from the docks.

As usual, Killian is awake at the crack of dawn, the is sun just barely making its presence known, and Emma is peacefully passed out in the bead of his Captain's quarters, her hair sprawled across the pillow. He quietly slips out of bed and makes his way over to his desk. He's been keeping the ring in one of the false-bottom drawers for fear it should slip out of his pocket whilst they're running around protecting the town.

(He doesn't notice that the ring has been on her hand since she found it last night while he was tying down the main sail that had come loose in the wind.)

When he can't find the ring, he starts moving things around his desk, unintentionally getting louder the longer he searches.

"What time is it?" Emma asks through a yawn.

"Around 8 o'clock, love," he says, not looking in her direction. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What on earth are you looking for?" She sits up, the hem of her over-sized shirt pooling around her hips.

"Just a trinket I had for you, nothing too important," he says, still searching the drawers.

"Would it be _this_ trinket, Killian?" she asks as she slides her hands across his shoulders and down arms from behind so he sees the ring on her left hand, now on top of his brace.

"Where did you-?" he asks, turning to face her.

"I found it last night while you were tying down the sail. What exactly were your plans for this ring?" She walks around him and sits on the desk, her toes perched on the chair between his legs.

"Well, I was hoping to ask for your hand in marriage, but it seems like you've gone and beat me to it."

A smirk quickly appears on her face.

"Oh, I was just making sure it fits. You still have to ask me."

He slides the chair back and collects both her hands, sandwiching them between his hook and his hand, and kneels.

"Emma, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in all the realms by marrying me?"

"Absolutely." She leans forward and kisses him, then tugs him up and wraps her arms around him, her head nestled into his neck. "Mom is gonna freak."

"Well, she already knows I planned to ask you, so it probably won't be too big of a surprise."

Emma pulls back from the embrace. "Did you ask for my parents permission?"

"I did. And Henry's."

"You didn't need their permission for me to marry you."

"So they all told me, but I felt Henry's blessing was necessary. Bae didn't exactly like me courting Milah, so I thought it best not to repeat that now."

She kisses him again.

"Thank you."

"Of course, love. Now should we get dressed and share the news with everyone?"

"Not til at least 10. It's a Saturday; we should enjoy our morning, fiancé." She gives him a wink as she steps towards the bed.

"I like the way you think," he says as he follows after her.

As Emma wraps herself around Killian, he notices the shooting stars whizzing around the cabin. He knows she is truly happy.

They have the ceremony on the deck of the Jolly and Archie gladly officiates. Emma asks Belle to be her Maid of Honor.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to be a bridesmaid," says Mary Margaret a few weeks before the wedding.

"Mom, you'd be crying down the aisle and through the whole ceremony."

"You're right, you're right. I just don't want to be left out."

"Of course you won't be. Besides, who's going to keep Neal from eating the rose petals off the deck if you're in the ceremony?"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that."

Killian chooses Henry to be his Best Man, but leaves Robin in charge of the bachelor party, which does involve taking the Jolly out on the open ocean, but it happens a full week before the wedding to make sure they get back in time.

Roland and Neal share ring bearer duties, since Mary Margaret is afraid Neal will try to eat the rings, and Paige is flower girl.

Killian wears a black suit and his crimson vest, his white shirt still half unbuttoned as usual. Regina is unable to reattach his hand because her magic didn't take it off, so he wears his fake hand for the ceremony. He'll add his wedding band to his necklace after the ceremony.

Emma wears a lace, high-low gown with the hem falling just above her ankles in the front to show off the red heels that match Killian's vest. She forgoes a veil, but instead wears her hair in loose curls and the tiara from the ball in the Enchanted Forest.

As predicted, Mary Margaret starts crying the minute Emma emerges from the captain's quarters on David's arm and doesn't stop until Emma is walking back up the aisle with Killian.

At the reception, held at Granny's, David presents Killian with a new hook.

"We had it specially made for you. In case you want to show off that you're a married man now," David teases as he opens the case. The new hook is almost identical to his current one, save for a gold band around the base.

Killian is so touched he almost cries and Emma has to help him replace the fake hand with his new hook.

He's never been happier in his 300 years.


End file.
